


A bunch of idols play Among Us

by ItsRainingAme



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: ...alot, Among Us, Comms..., Game Violence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's at the very end though, Itsuki just tries doing his tasks, Mamori is a secret pro, Slight spoilers, THAT TASK KILLS ME OK, Tharja gets mentioned, Touma and Ellie are partners in crime, Tsubasa can't kill, Tsubasa clings, Tsubasa screams, Yashiro doesn't game, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: The Fortuna Crew playing Among Us. That's it, that's the fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Game 1: Wait, You're working... Together!?

"WHOOOOO Who's ready?" Touma sits in front of the computer in his bedroom.

"Me!" Ellie answers.

"All right. I just posted the code." Touma types in their group discord.

"How do I?" Yashiro tries typing in the code.

"I type these in the Private section right?" Itsuki looks over at the 4 letters.

"Yup!"

"I'm in!" Mamori enters the game.

"Same here!" Tsubasa and Ellie enter the waiting room.

"I keep getting disconnected!" Itsuki keeps trying to enter the code.

"Ack! Keep tryingggggg!" 

"I think I'm in." Kiria says.

"Yup! YAY KIRIA'S IN :D" 

"I think I'm also in." Yashiro enters the lobby.

"Itsuki? You ok over there?" Touma asks.

"Now it says that the match maker is full."

"AAAAAA Curse these server rooms!" 

"Touma?"

"Don't worry. Keep trying. In the meantime, everyone you can change your colors."

"Ok"

"Will do"

"I think... I'm in."

"FINALLY!"

"All right, does everyone know the rules of the game?" Ellie asks.

"Yup"

"Pretty much."

"Yashiro-san?" Mamori asks.

"I... don't quite understand."

"Ok. Basically there's the Crew and there's the impostors. If you're a crew member, then you're job is to do tasks that the game gives you. If you're an impostor you have to kill everyone while not being caught. You can do things like sabotage oxygen, lights, or comms. You can also go through vents which are red plates on the ground." Touma explains the rules of the game.

"Am I missing anything?" 

"Nope." Kiria responds.

"All right!"

"Starting in..."

3

2

1

SHHHHHHHHHHHH

Imposters: Touma, Ellie

"Everyone mute please!" Ellie instructs.

"Tasks... Tasks..." Itsuki walks around the map trying to find his tasks.

"Hmmmm, who to target?" Touma walks around and schemes.

"What?" Yashiro keeps walking into the walls.

"Hm that's the electrical tasks done..." Kiria walks out of the electrical room.

"Itsuki... Oh there you are! I'm going to protect you. :D" Tsubasa follows him into the engine.

"It's about time for a sabotage >:D" Ellie smirks behind her screen.

**OXYGEN WILL BE DEPLETED IN 30...29...28**

"WHAT!" Tsubasa screams.

"What's happening?" Itsuki stands inside the Med Bay.

Touma walks in.

"I'm just going to do my task..." Itsuki ignores the oxygen sabotage and continues his scan.

Then... Stab. 

Meanwhile...

"That's done." Mamori finishes fixing the oxygen problem.

Ellie walks around the map until she stumbles into Med Bay. A blue body lays right on the medical scan.

**DEAD BODY REPORTED!**

"HUH! ITSUKI'S OUT!" Tsubasa exclaims.

"What happened?" Kiria asks.

"Itsuki's dead. I found his blue body over in Med Bay." Ellie says.

"Y-Yashiro-san, are you ok? You keep walking into the walls." Mamori says.

"Oh, I'm not able to go through them... Thank you Minamoto."

"Dang it Touma! I just wanted to do my task! :(" Itsuki screams through his muted microphone.

"WHO KILLED ITSUKI?" Tsubasa asks.

"Not me. I was fixing the oxygen." Mamori responds.

"I was in navigation." Says Kiria.

"I don't think Yashiro did it. He doesn't even know how to control the game." Ellie points out.

"Tsubasa? What have you been doing? I saw you following Itsuki earlier." Touma asks.

"M-Me!? I was running over to oxygen when the sabotage went off. Also, I wanted to protect him. That's why I was following him." She's pretty flustered even if she knows she's not the imposter.

"Hmmmm, seems a little suspicious to me Tsubasa. >:)" A wide smirk is on Ellie's face.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa, I saw you standing in the cafeteria earlier." Kiria points out.

"What! That was... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I-I don't think it was Tsubasa-san." Mamori says.

It's too late. She's voted out.

 **Tsubasa was not an** **impostor**

There are two very wide smirks on Touma and Ellie.

"What is this thing?" Yashiro tries to do one of his tasks in the corner of the cafeteria.

Ellie walks by and there's no one else around.

Stab.

She goes into the nearest vent and escapes.

On the ghost side...

"I can finally do these tasks!" Itsuki's floating ghost goes through the walls.

Back to the game...

"That's all my tasks done :D" Mamori roams around the map.

She stumbles upon Yashiro's body.

**DEAD BODY REPORTED?**

"Mamori-chan?" Ellie asks.

"I finished all my tasks and went to look around. I found Yashiro-san in the corner of the cafeteria next to the electrical wiring."

"Poor Yashiro. He didn't even get to finish one task..." Kiria comments.

"Dang it Mamori... I was going to kill Kiria Kiria..." Touma thinks to himself.

"Ellie-san, y-you look a bit suspicious to me!" Mamori exclaims.

"Mamori-chan, what ever do you mean?" She does her best job acting.

"The only thing you were doing was walk around! I saw you standing in the navigation room. If you were doing a task, then the task bar would have raised!"

"W-Well I-"

"Ellie! What were you doing?" Touma asks.

"Dang it Touma, you're supposed to be on my side." She mutters under her breath.

"It seems we got our new suspect." Kiria says.

 **Ellie was an** **impostor**

"Tch... I'll avenge you Ellie." Touma makes a silent vow.

Mamori walks into the comms room.

Meanwhile, Touma sabotages the lights.

"H-Huh!" Mamori stands there in shock.

She leaves the room and walks through the hallway.

However, in that hallway, is a vent.

Touma pops out of the vent.

...Stab

**IMPOSTERS WIN!!!**

"Ha! How'd you like that?" Ellie asks.

"COME ON TOUMA, AT LEAST LET ME FINISH MY TASK ALIVE >:(" Itsuki yells out.

"I-I think I'm going to teach Yashiro how to play the game..." Touma says.

"I'd appreciate that Akagi."

"AAAAAAAA What was wrong with me D: I wasn't even the impostor but my words... AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"D-Don't worry Tsubasa-san. I didn't believe you were the impostor." Mamori vouches for her.

"Actually, that makes sense. Even if she was the impostor, I don't think she would even dare kill Itsuki." Kiria says.

"Oh wait, that's true..." Ellie responds.

"Geez Ellie, we're lucky that they all believed that..." Touma comments.

"Eheheheh... I'll have to think more next time I frame Tsubasa..."

"That was fun. Sure I didn't get to do my task, but that was fun." Itsuki says.

"Let's do this again some other time?" Asks Touma.

"Sure. When your schedules allow it." Itsuki replies.

"Let me know Aoi. In the meantime, I need to learn how to play this game..."

"I'll be here to help you Yashiro-san." Mamori offers her help.

"We'll be here too!" Ellie adds.

"Yawn... I'm tired now..."

"Same here Tsubasa. Don't forget about our concert tomorrow." Kiria adds.

"Oh right... That's tomorrow..." Itsuki says.

"YOU FORGOT!? ITSUKI HOW COULD YOU???"

"Sorry... I just had a lot of other events on my mind..."

"Cut him some slack Tsubasa. He's everyone's manager." Touma points out.

"Right... sorry Itsuki." She apologizes.

"It's fine. Well goodnight everyone!" Itsuki exits the call.

"Night!" Mamori exits.

"Sleep well Itsuki!" Tsubasa exits.

"That was fun." Touma leaves.

"Until the next silver scheme >:)" Ellie takes her leave.

"Until next time." Yashiro dramatically exits.

"See you all tomorrow." Kiria leaves.

**CALL END**


	2. Game 2: Wrath of the Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time the Fortuna crew decides to play Among Us. Yashiro still can't control the game. :D

"LETS DO THIS! >:D" Tsubasa sits backstage during one of her longer breaks.

"WHAT THE HELL TSUBASA!" Touma joins her out of nowhere Discord call.

"Tsubasa, you have a concert going on." Kiria joins.

"I know, I know. I have a 30 minute break so..."

"Isn't Itsuki with you?" Touma asks.

"Yup. I forced him to take a break. He's in the room next to me. :D"

"Tsubasa-san, please get back to work." Mamori enters.

"Oribe, what is the meaning of this?" Yashiro enters.

"Geez Tsubasa! I'm joining." Itsuki joins in.

"OK TOUMA I GET IT! STOP TEXTING MEEEEE!" Ellie joins in.

"OK LET'S START!" 

"Fine. One game. One game only." Itsuki says.

":D YAY!!! Here's the code!" Tsubasa types it in.

"Sigh..." Touma enters the waiting room.

"I guess it's fine..." Kiria enters the code.

"If it will help you focus..." Yashiro joins the room.

"I'm in! Make sure you do your job Tsubasa-san!" Mamori joins in.

"Sigh... Let's make this quick. My breaks are shorter than yours Tsubasa." Itsuki joins.

STARTING IN

3

2

1

SHHHHHHHHH

Imposters: Tsubasa, Mamori

"AAAAAAA" Tsubasa tries her best not to make her scream heard by all the staff.

"Oh..." Mamori looks at her tablet screen.

"Oh shoot... I don't know this map very well." Itsuki tries finding his tasks.

"What are these holes in the ground?" Yashiro walks on top of them but nothing happens.

"Hmmm seems suspicious Yashiro. Then again, you can't even play this game..." Ellie walks by him.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS COMMS TASK!?" Kiria attempts her task.

Touma walks around the navigation area.

Tsubasa follows him.

"Come on... Just press the Kill button, just press the kill button." Her fingers shaking as she reaches for the button on her screen.

"AAAAAAAA I can't do it D:"

"Phew! Finally matched those dang comms things." Kiria's stands there for a bit.

"Oh..." Mamori walks into the room.

*Door closes

Stab

"Sorry Kiria-san." She exits the room and goes into the nearest vent hole.

"What the heck... Why is she following me?" Touma looks at the pink body that's been following her around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I CAN'T!!!!!!" Tsubasa's finger starts to sweat as she tries to press the button.

Her finger slips and she presses the button.

"I-" Touma looks at his red ghost floating around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA I'M SORRY TOUMA D:" Tsubasa looks at his red body.

"THIS MAP IS SO HARD TO NAVIGATE!" Itsuki walks into the comms room.

"What the..." He looks at Kiria's dead purple body.

BODY REPORTED!

"So... I just found Kiria's dead body in comms."

"K-Kiria's dead! D:" Tsubasa is still sad even if it's her job to kill everyone.

"Yashiro, what were you doing? I saw you standing on the vents earlier." Ellie says.

"Those were vents?" 

"YES!"

"Um... Touma-san is also dead..." Mamori says.

"Come on! Who killed Touma? I mean, I know he killed me last game, but..." Itsuki says.

"I'm voting Yashiro. For we all know, he's just playing dumb." Ellie says.

"I mean, seems logical." Itsuki replies.

"I'm serious. I really didn't know." Yashiro tries to defend himself.

"Sorry Yashiro." Tsubasa breaths a sigh of relief.

"We really need some time to teach you how to control this..." Mamori votes for him.

**Yashiro was not an impostor**

"Hey look, I finished all my tasks alive. :D" Itsuki walks out of the weapons room.

"Dang... Touma's dead..." Ellie walks around finishing the rest of her tasks.

_Kill cooldown 10 seconds... 9... 8..._

"What is she doing just standing there..." Itsuki looks at Mamori stading just outside the weapons room, right next to a vent hole.

"There's only 2 crew members left... I'll take my chances!" Itsuki walks over to the Emergency Meeting button.

Meanwhile on the ghost side...

"Dang... She actually killed me..." Touma floats around Tsubasa.

"Wait... That could have been an accident..." He thinks.

"Geez Mamori, who knew you had it in you..." Kiria's purple ghost stalks her.

"Oh... The impostor uses these holes to travel between areas..." Yashiro floats near the holes.

Back to the main game:

"Ok. Cooldown timer's done. I just have to press it." Tsubasa reaches for the button.

"Come on Tsubasa, press it. You can do it, there's no harm done."

"3, 2,1-"

**EMERGENCY MEETING!**

"DANG IT!" Tsubasa screams.

"Tsubasa?" Itsuki asks.

"Uh... Um... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsubasa starts panicking.

"Tsubasa, why were you following me around?" Ellie asks.

"That's um...." She continues panicking.

"Well I called this meeting to talk about Mamori who was standing near the vents earlier but... Sorry Tsubasa." Itsuki comments.

"Oh... So our impostors for today were Mamori and Tsubasa..." Ellie replies.

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT AN IMPOSTOR ELLIE-SAN?" Mamori suddenly asks, with a slight panic in her voice.

"Sorry Mamori-chan, Ellie just said that Tsubasa was following her around." Itsuki says.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**Tsubasa was an Impostor**

"Ok! I just have to avoid Mamori." Itsuki thinks to himself.

"Just another 5 seconds until I can call an Emergency Meeting." Ellie wanders close to the button.

"Wait... I should go near comms. Mamori might sabotage them so Ellie can't emergency meeting..." 

Just as he predicted, Mamori sabotaged comms.

"I-" Ellie stands there in shock.

"Sorry Mamori-chan. :)" Itsuki quickly fixes the comms.

"That's out leader for you. :D" Ellie goes to press the button.

**EMERGENCY MEETING!**

"Awwwww... I lost..." Mamori admits defeat.

"Don't worry Mamori-chan, that was fun." Ellie comforts her.

**Mamori was an Impostor**

**CREW WINS!!!**

"DANG IT!!!!!!! I WOULD HAVE KILLED ELLIE IF ITSUKI DIDN'T CALL FOR A MEETING D:" 

"Tsubasa, it's your fault for not killing her faster." Kiria says.

"Yup. Our ghosts were just floating around you. We saw how many times you could have killed her." Touma points out.

"But wow... Who would have thought that the two cinnamon rolls would be murderers..." Ellie comments.

"I mean..." Itsuki can't find words.

"Oribe, the time. You have 10 minutes until stage time." Yashiro says.

"Good luck on your concert Tsubasa." Kiria wishes her luck.

"Yeah yeah... I'll get going... :( Thanks Kiria-san! :D" Tsubasa leaves the call.

"Geez Tsubasa... Well my breaks just about over. See you all later!" Itsuki exits.

"Later man!" Touma leaves.

"I'll be going now. :D" Mamori says.

"I have a new script to read through." Yashiro tries to exit, except he can't find the leave button.

"Sigh..." Ellie leaves.

Everyone's out of the call so...

**CALL END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now making this a oneshot series of different Among Us games.  
> There will be a tiny bit of story but not too much.  
> I play this game too much...  
> Question:  
> Should I write in Momko and Tiki next chapter?  
> Hmmm what about making one into a Fortuna Live Stream?


	3. Game 3: Enter the Virtual Cinnamon Roll and Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiki and Maiko are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right, everyone has colors.  
> Itsuki - Blue  
> Touma - Red  
> Tsubasa - Pink  
> Kiria - Purple  
> Ellie - Green  
> Mamori - Yellow  
> Yashiro - Black  
> Tiki - Custom color, she hax  
> Maiko - Cyan

"Big bro! Big bro! I want to play that game with you and the others!" Tiki calls to Itsuki who just walked into the Bloom Palace.

"But you... How would you even play?" He asks her.

"Don't worry about that. Tharja already helped me with that part!"

"Hmmm, maybe later." 

"But I want to play now!"

"No."

Pleeeeeeeaaaaase!!!!" Tiki uses puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

_Itsuki starts a group call._

"What the... Wait, ITSUKI!" Touma joins the call.

"You are the last person I think would start this call." Kiria joins.

"Tiki made me." Itsuki says.

"Hello everyone!" Tiki joins.

"What in the..." Ellie joins.

"Hi everyone... wait, Tiki's here?" Mamori answers.

"Wait... Aoi started this?" Yashiro joins.

"Sorry everyone... I begged big bro Itsuki to let me play with everyone..."

"Oh~~ What's this?" Maiko joins.

"WHAT THE!?" Touma exclaims.

"M-Maiko-san's here too!" Tsubasa joins.

"Wait, Shimazaki was in this group chat?" Yashiro asks.

"Wait... I made this group chat! I never added her!" Tsubasa shouts.

"I can add myself in~"

Everyone can hear the smugness in her voice.

"You both know the rules right?" Ellie questions.

"Uh-huh!" A very enthusiastic Tiki nods her head.

"I've seen enough of your games to know the rules." Maiko replies.

"Should we be scared of her?" Ellie asks.

"Yes. Yes we should." Itsuki answers.

"All right, here's the room code." Itsuki types into the chat.

"I'm in!" Tiki enters the room.

"AAAAAAAA STUPID INTERNET D:" Tsubasa struggles.

"Ha, now you know how I feel." Itsuki comments.

"And... I'm in!" Touma joins, followed by Kiria, Mamori, Ellie, and Yashiro.

"Finally!" Tsubasa's internet finally lets her play the game.

"This is going to be fun." Maiko enters.

"Woah... Wait, how's Tiki playing the game?" Tsubasa asks.

"I... I actually have no idea..." Itsuki responds.

"Oh! Since I don't have physical form, I'm playing the game virtually!" Tiki answers the question.

"Wait, you're here virtually?!" Tsubasa expresses her shock.

"Yup!"

"Shall we start the game? I have a script to read through." Yashiro says.

"Are you still reading through that same script I gave you 2 days ago?" Itsuki asks.

"..."

"Sigh..."

**STARTING IN**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**SHHHHHHHH**

**Impostors: Tiki, Maiko**

"Oh..." Tiki looks at her role.

"Oh~" Maiko looks at her role.

"Aw... I kinda wanted impostor..." Itsuki thinks to himself while walking around the map. [ **That's called foreshadowing >:)**]

"Crewmate again! I had so many new schemes too :(" Ellie thinks to herself.

"OK! Who looks suspicious?" Mamori plays detective.

"Phew... This map, thank goodness it was this map." Tsubasa takes a sigh of relief as she walks around the familiar map.

"Thank goodness I didn't get a comms task..." Kiria finishes destroying asteroids.

"I- I finally did it! I FINALLY DID IT!" Yashiro completes an electrical task.

"Hmm, who to kill today?" Maiko walks around the map.

Ellie walks into the electrical room and Tiki follows her there.

"Aw... I'm sorry Ellie :("

_Stab..._

"OH COME ON!! I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY- Oh... So that's how Itsuki felt..." Ellie thinks to herself.

"Awww no everyone's always in groups. Oh well, time to sabatoge >:D" Maiko sabatoges lights.

"Huh... HUH!!!" Tsubasa stumbles into electrical and see's a green body on the ground.

**BODY REPORTED!**

"Well I'm pretty it's not Tsubasa." Touma says.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Maiko asks.

"It's because she's so good at killing people." Kiria deadpans.

"Awww, Ellie's dead!" Mamori says.

"Big bro, what were you doing? I saw you standing in the comms room for a bit." Tiki asks.

"My task. I had that stupid comms task." He responds.

"I hate that task too." Kiria comments.

"Yashiro-san?" 

"I- I FINALLY COMPLETED A TASK!" He exclaims.

"As good of an actor he is, that was believable. I mean, you can practically hear the smile in his voice." Itsuki comments.

"So Tsubasa-san and Yashiro-san are innocent?" Mamori asks.

"Yup!" Touma agrees.

"I can confirm." Kiria adds.

**NO ONE WAS EJECTED (SKIPPED)**

"Oh shoot, this task..." Itsuki does a task in the electrical room.

This task happens to be done while standing suspiciously close to a vent.

Outside the door is Kiria and Maiko, who's been following her.

_Stab..._

Maiko walks into the electrical room and stands looks at Itsuki doing his task on top of the vent.

">:p Sorry Itsuki-kun."

"What the... Why is she here?" Itsuki finished the task and walks outside. He notices a purple body.

**DEAD BODY REPORTED!**

"Itsuki-kun, what were you doing just now?" Maiko asks.

"I had that one electrical task which is really close to a vent. I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!"

"There's a task like that?" Tiki asks.

"YES!!!" Itsuki vouches for his innosence.

"Hmmm I don't know about that." Mamori says.

"Me neither..." Touma adds.

"M-Maiko-san! What were you doing?" Tsubasa asks.

"I was just walking by electrical when I saw Kiria's body. I walked into the room and saw Itsuki-kun just standing there." She replies, with a smug expression on her face.

"W-What!? NO!" Itsuki loses his cool.

That was a mistake.

**ITSUKI WAS NOT AN IMPOSTOR**

"DANG IT!" Touma punches his lap.

">:D" Maiko smirks behind her laptop.

"Oh... Could we actually win?" Tiki asks herself.

"Itsuki... I'll avenge you." Tsubasa thinks to herself.

She starts to follow Maiko around.

"Wait, if it's not Itsuki..." Touma starts to find Maiko.

Tiki is standing around the security cameras.

"Oh no, They're on to her..."

Tiki sabotages the lights.

Maiko takes the opportunity to kill Touma.

Except...

Mamori is quick to fix the lights.

Yashiro somehow fixes them also.

Tsubasa witnesses Maiko kill Touma.

**DEAD BODY REPORTED**

"Would you like to explain yourself, Maiko-san?" Tsubasa asks.

"W-What, but the lights were- Oops..." Maiko thinks aloud.

"Oh about the lights, me and Yashiro-san fixed them." Mamori replies.

"Wait, Yashiro fixed the lights?" Tsubasa asks.

"Somehow..." Yashiro answers.

"Yup!" Mamori says.

"Anyways, I say Maiko-san kill Touma right in front of me!"

"She kind of admitted it Oribe..." Yashiro comments.

"Awww..." Tiki thinks to herself.

"Ehehe..."

**MAIKO WAS AN IMPOSTOR**

"Hey look, I finished all my tasks!" Itsuki's ghost floats out of med bay.

"COME ON MAIKO! COME ON!" Touma's ghost follows Maiko's ghost around.

"I'm sorry Tiki... You'll have to go on without me..." Maiko says behind her muted mic.

"Wait... is that... THE LAST TASK!?" Yashiro stares in complete shock at the screen in front of him.

"What the..." Tsubasa looks at him.

"I think he finished all his tasks..." Mamori thinks as she looks at Yashiro just standing there.

"Oh wait... if Oribe, Minamoto and I are innocent, that leaves..." Yashiro snaps back to reality and makes his way to the emergency exit button.

**EMERGENCY MEETING**

"It's Tiki." Yashiro says bluntly.

"Wait... That makes sense." Tsubasa agrees.

"..." Tiki stays silent.

"Oh right! Tsubasa-san saw Maiko-san kill Touma, and me and Yashiro-san fixed the lights." Mamori adds.

"Awww... I lost :(" Tiki admits defeat.

**TIKI WAS AN IMPOSTOR**

**CREW VICTORY!!!!**

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING ME OUT IN THE OPEN!!!!!!" Touma laughs at her.

"If it wasn't for Mamori-chan and Yashiro fixing those lights..." Maiko thinks aloud again.

"Ehehehe. Sorry Maiko-san." Mamori smiles to herself.

"So... Is no one going to talk about how Yashiro finished all his tasks?" Kiria asks.

"I... Only had 2 tasks..." Yashiro says.

"WHAT!!! IS THAT WHY I HAD 7?" Itsuki shouts.

"Probably..." Ellie answers.

"That was fun everyone! I can see why you all like this game so much!" TIki expresses her joy.

"I agree. Now I know why everyone has these... extended breaks during work." Maiko adds.

"Um..." Touma sweats.

"Ehehehe..." Ellie sweats.

"AAAAAAAAAA" Tsubasa panics.

"Sigh... I warned you three about this..." Itsuki says.

"I don't think we need to worry about them." Kiria reassures Maiko.

"Agreed." Yashiro says.

"Ah, grandma's calling me! Good bye everyone!" Mamori leaves the call.

"Oh right... A _certain duo_ nearly burned down the set during filming. I need to deal with that." Itsuki says.

"Uh... Whoops..." Touma sweats more.

"Sigh..." Itsuki leaves.

"Yeah... I have somewhere to go..." Ellie nervously leaves.

"This was fun everyone! I'll be sure to join you next time!" Tiki exits.

"Goodbye." Yashiro leaves.

"Ah~~ Goodbye everyone. I have some work to get to." Maiko leaves.

"Right!" Tsubasa leaves.

Everyone else leaves the call.

**CALL END**


	4. Game 4: YASHIRO! WTF ARE YOU DOING!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsuki finally gets to be impostor, except he has Yashiro for a teammate.

It's Fortuna Game night for once.

Except the office is under cleaning. 

Maiko kind of... threw up all over the place.

That's not stopping everyone from gaming though!

"Ok! Fortuna's out, but we're all not!" Ellie says.

"Hell ya!" Touma screams

"Hey look, you two agreed over something." Itsuki says.

"WE DID NOT!" They both scream in unison.

"Sigh..."

"Anyways, here's the code!" Tsubasa types into the chat.

"Oh, 6 letters this time." Mamori notices.

"Yup! I guess that means there's more server rooms?" Touma comments.

"Well, let's just play the game." Kiria says.

"Agreed." Yashiro replies.

After a few minutes, all 9 of them are in the lobby.

"Hey Tsubasa, what map did you choose?" Itsuki asks.

"Hm... Oh, it was the third one!" She replies.

"I- That's the hard map..." Touma whispers.

"Ok then... I'm sorry Yashiro..." Itsuki thinks to himself.

**STARTING IN**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**SHHHHHHHHHHH**

**IMPOSTORS: Itsuki, Yashiro**

"Finally!" Itsuki looks at his role.

"How the heck am I going to pull this off?" Yashiro looks at his screen.

"Oh right... Yashiro is my partner. DANG IT!"

"Aw... I can't go killing everyone again :(" Maiko walks into the security room, followed by Touma.

"Oh right... Vitals is a thing here..." Itsuki thinks to himself as he walks around pretending to do tasks. 

"Oh, Yashiro-san is here!" Mamori decides to follow him into the Specimen room.

Itsuki notices them and joins them.

There's no one around so...

_Stab..._

Itsuki quickly makes a run for it while Yashiro just stands on the other side of the room.

"YASHIRO! WHAT THE HELL!" Itsuki notices how he hasn't moved.

After a few seconds, Tsubasa walks into the room.

Yashiro finally pieces together what's happening and quickly makes a run for it.

But it's too late.

**BODY REPORTED!**

"Yashiro, what were you doing?" Tsubasa asks.

"Huh?"

"I saw Mamori-chan's body. You were standing in the same room as it and when I walked in, you just ran away..."

"That was..." Yashiro tries to find the words to say.

"WHAT THE HELL YASHIRO!" Itsuki screams through his muted mic.

"Actually, I think Yashiro and I had the same tasks. The specimen room is connected to laboratory after all." Itsuki unmutes himself and tries to save Yashiro.

"Anyways, maybe he didn't see the body and was scared that Tsubasa was the impostor. I mean, crewmate vision is pretty limited." He adds.

"Hmmm let's get back to Yashiro-kun in a bit, but Touma what were you doing?" Maiko asks.

Itsuki breathes a sigh of relief.

"Me?" Touma asks.

"You were following me around!" Maiko screams.

"That was... It was the security room ok."

"Touma, no one checks security during the first 10 seconds of a game." Ellie says.

"ELLIE WHAT THE HELL!"

"Actually, that's true. It's kind of stupid to check the security room before kill cooldown ends." Kiria comments.

"I-"

"Sorry Touma..." Tiki presses the vote button.

**Touma was not an impostor**

"How the hell did I pull that off..." Itsuki thinks to himself.

"Aw... poor Mamori-chan..." Tiki walks into the weapons room.

"Hmmm... Yashiro... What are you doing?" Tsubasa follows him around.

Luckily, Itsuki notices this on the cameras.

"Ok then... Light Sabotage." 

"Light Sabotage?" Yashiro looks at the screen.

"H-Huh?" Ellie walks into Med Bay.

"Yashiro, please for the sake of my impostor sanity, just kill her!" Itsuki pleads through his muted mic.

Luckily, Yashiro gets it and kills her.

Right after, he figures out how vents work and vents to oxygen.

Except there was someone there who could have seen him.

At this moment, Tiki went to fix the lights, but Maiko, who was in oxygen, didn't see Yashiro vent in.

Ellie, who is still in Med Bay looks at the vital scan.

"Huh! Tsubasa's dead?" 

She walks into the Admin room and looks at the scan.

"Hm... there's two people in oxygen." She notices.

Ellie goes to find the body while Itsuki stays in the security room, watching the cameras.

He notices Ellie going over to where the body is so he decides to try killing her.

He soon figures out that he can't because she's joined by Maiko.

"Dang it Mom!"

He decides to walk over to them.

**DEAD BODY REPORTED!**

"What the... I just walked into the room!" Itsuki says.

"Hm... it seems that Maiko reported it." He thinks to himself.

"So, there were two people in Oxygen after Tsubasa died. There's a vent there."

"Ellie, you do know the vent also leads outside of electrical right?" Itsuki asks. 

"Well um... THERE WAS NO ONE IN ELECTRICAL!" 

"Well you do know the vent is OUTSIDE right?'

"Oh... right..." She retreats defeated.

"Ellie, you're looking kind of suspicious right now." Tiki comments.

"W-What!?" She's taken off guard from the accusation.

"Not so fast Tiki, I walked into the room with Ellie." Maiko says.

"Kill cooldown." Yashiro says.

"Oh crap... Yashiro knows what cooldown is..." Maiko responds.

"Oh well, sorry Ellie." Maiko retreats as she votes her.

"I-"

**Ellie was not an impostor**

"HOW AM I DOING THIS?! Me and Yashiro have still not been discovered..."

"Oh... This isn't so hard..." Yashiro looks around looking for his next victim.

"Oh no... Yashiro is..." Itsuki decides to follow him around.

Tiki is currently in the weapons room.

Itsuki and Yashiro are following Maiko through the Office.

Itsuki pretends to do a vital check but he's actually sabotaging lights.

"Ok Yashiro, I'm giving you a kill opportunity."

Yashiro stands there as he sees Maiko walk in circles.

He then remembers the kill button.

_Stab..._

"Phew... That leaves only one left to kill..." Itsuki exits the room.

Yashiro decides not to report the body, mainly because he doesn't know how.

Itsuki quickly walks into the Admin room.

"Oh... Seems like Kiria's in the laboratory..." 

He uses vents to quickly get to that area.

He spots Kiria.

_Stab..._

**IMPOSTORS WIN!!!**

"DANG IT!!!" Touma rages.

"Wait, it was Itsuki?" Tiki asks.

"Yup." Mamori says.

"Geez, you are good." Ellie says.

"Is no one bringing up how he managed to cover up for Yashiro? YASHIRO!?" Touma asks.

"Oh right..." Kiria responds.

"Honestly I'm surprised too..." Yashiro says.

"Anyways, time for me to go." Tsubasa says.

"Oh right. Bye!" Ellie responds.

"This was fun, just like usual." Mamori leaves.

Everyone leaves the call.

**Call End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it, I'm out of ideas lol. I was stuck writing this chapter for the last 5 days....

**Author's Note:**

> Is this seriously my first fan fiction that I'm ever posting? Yes. Yes it is. I just really want to contribute to the small pool of fics here.  
> Also in case you want to know everyones gaming set-up,  
> Itsuki/Tsubasa/Kiria: Uses a laptop  
> Touma: One monitor  
> Ellie: One slightly smaller monitor  
> Yashiro/Mamori: A tablet


End file.
